More Sweet than Honey
by ashzlen
Summary: Ranmaru selalu berpikir kalau Reiji hanya seorang pengganggu. Tapi khusus hari ini, sekali-sekali meladeninya juga tak ada salahnya./"Kau tahu tidak, apa yang lebih manis dari madu?"/warning shounen-ai contents


_**More Sweet than Honey**_

 _ **UtaPri©Broccoli  
But the story is mine**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : Sho-ai**_

 _ **.**_

 _Summary :_

 _Ranmaru selalu berpikir kalau Reiji hanya seorang pengganggu. Tapi khusus hari ini, sekali-sekali meladeninya juga tak ada salahnya./"Kau tahu tidak, apa yang lebih manis dari madu?"_

.

* * *

Ranmaru bersantai di sofa dalam ruangannya sambil membaca majalah _fashion_ langganan favoritnya. Dia melirik jam dinding. 14:05. Ah… Orang itu pasti akan datang sebentar lagi.. Merusak semuanya. Keheningan, kedamaian, dan―

"RanRan!~" _brak_.

―pintunya.

Tuh, kan. Ranmaru menoleh ke arah pintu yang didobrak paksa oleh manusia berusia 25 tahun yang lebih pendek darinya. Ugh, surai coklatnya yang menyebalkan itu membuat Ranmaru menggertakkan giginya kesal. Reiji selalu datang ke ruangannya pada waktu sekitaran jam dua. Tidak pernah absen.

"Reiji," tegur Ranmaru. "jangan membuka pintu ruanganku seperti itu. Kalau pintunya rusak, kamu mau ganti?"

"Oke, tapi kalau rusak, ya?" Reiji tertawa. "Mau yang berlapis emas, berlian, atau perak? Oh, atau kamu mau yang berlapis cinta?"

Ranmaru lupa kalau Reiji juga seorang _idol_ ―kelewat―terkenal, seperti dirinya. Dia hampir muntah saat mendengar tawaran Reiji yang terakhir.

"Menjijikkan. Kembali ke ruanganmu sana." Ranmaru kembali pada bacaannya.

"Ihh.. RanRan jahat, deh. Aku kan cuma mau kasih tebak-tebakkan.." Reiji mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ranmaru hanya diam sejenak. Paling-paling hanya basa-basi kelewat tak penting. Reiji memang orangnya selalu begitu, kan?

"Apa? Ngomongnya agak cepat, ya." Lalu pergi.

"Kau tahu tidak, apa yang lebih manis dari madu?"

Reiji tersenyum puas ketika raut wajah Ranmaru menunjukkan dia sedang berpikir. Walaupun matanya masih tetap terpaku pada majalah di tangannya.

"Eh, jawaban kuis mingguan di majalah ini apa, ya?"

"Akh, jangan mengacuhkan aku, RanRan!"

Ranmaru menatap Reiji sebal. "Apaan sih?"

"Setidaknya coba dijawab, dong!"

"Es krim?"

"Bukan."

"Permen?"

"Sa~lah!"

"Gulali? Lolipop? Manisan?"

"Masih salah."

Ranmaru kehilangan kesabaran. Dia membanting majalahnya ke meja dengan kasar. Sorot matanya berkilat-kilat kesal.

"Lalu apa? Memang apa sih, yang lebih manis dari itu!? Jangan bertanya hal-hal yang tidak berguna, deh!"

Reiji berkacak pinggang dan terkekeh. Merasa sangat puas karena laki-laki di depannya merasa terpancing. Buktinya dia sampai marah-marah begitu. Yah, biarpun Ranmaru memang begitu.

"Menyerah, ya..?"

"Terserah."

"Masa begitu saja tidak tahu."

"..Sudah cepat, apa jawabannya?"

"Benar mau ku―"

Ranmaru menatap Reiji sinis.

"―oke, oke. Akan kuberi tahu tapi jangan menatapku begitu, dong.."

"Cepat katakan lalu pergi." Ranmaru berpangku tangan menatap Reiji yang berdiri di belakang meja di depannya.

"Yang lebih manis dari madu itu," Reiji menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "tak lain dan tak bukan, tentu saja aku, kan?"

Ranmaru menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin. Jawabannya menjijikkan. Sangat-menjijikkan. Tapi tidak salah juga, sih. Reiji memang manis. Wajahnya saja imut, tidak kelihatan kalau laki-laki itu sudah menginjak usia 25 tahun. Ditambah badannya yang pendek, semakin kelihatan aura _childish_ -nya.

"Jangan tertawa, dong!"

Akhirnya, Ranmaru tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia bangkit dari sofanya dan mendekat ke arah Reiji. Tangan kanannya mendorong Reiji sampai pria itu terduduk di sofa. Ranmaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Reiji.

"Kau lebih manis dari madu?" ulang Ranmaru memiringkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai.

"Tentu, dong!" jawab Reiji bangga, sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan posisi mereka saat ini.

"Boleh kucoba?"

"Ha? RanRan ngom―"

 _Cup._

Reiji terbelalak ketika Ranmaru baru saja memberinya kecupan singkat. Setelah melepas kecupannya dua detik kemudian, Ranmaru menatap iris Reiji yang terkejut. Manis sekali. Tidak mungkin Reiji tak terkejut, kan?

"Iya, ya.." Ranmaru mendekatkan ujung hidungnya ke arah hidung Reiji. "Kamu lebih manis dari madu."

Ciuman kedua diberikan Ranmaru lagi dan Reiji hanya bisa pasrah ketika dirinya merasakan tangan Ranmaru di sekitaran pinggulnya.


End file.
